Cooking Up a Storm
by Jupiter Nights
Summary: Desperate to learn skills to help them win over guys, the gang goes over to Makoto’s apartment to learn how to cook “the perfect meal” for their future love. With that many single jabbering girls all together in one kitchen, things are bound to go c


**Cooking Up a Storm: Summery and Author's Notes**

**Summery:**

Desperate to learn skills to help them win over guys, the gang goes over to Makoto's apartment to learn how to cook "the perfect meal" for their future love. However, with that many single jabbering girls all together in one kitchen, things are bound to go crazy.

**Copy Right Notice:**

I do not own Sailor Moon just like everyone else here on this site. Everyone knows Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation own it so you would be pretty stupid saying that I did.

**Author's Notes:**

The idea of this story is from Kawaii-Jen and I have gotten permission to put it up. (arigato Kawaii-chan! This story is dedicated to you!) Other idea's that got me going consists of the beginning of the Super S Movie as well as some other episodes in which cooking was involved.

Another reason to be thankful of this story being released to the public is the constant complaining from my online friends that I should put up some of my writings on the net for everyone to see.

I'm usually on and off when it comes to using the American names and the Japanese names. In this story, I decided to use the Japanese ones. Here is the list just in case you are missing out on some of the uncut, subbed, straight out "Talented" Japanese action:

Usagi Tsukino Serena

Ami Mizuno Amy Anderson

Rei Hino Raye Hino

Kino Makoto Lita

Aino Minako Mina

One last thing to do is to please review when you are done reading a chapter. This is the first complete fan fiction that I have ever shown to anyone so I don't know really how well I write. Need ideas on what to put? What you liked about the chapter, what you didn't like about the chapter, or things needed to be added on or fixed would be good. Flames are welcome but I warn you: Don't be too harsh or else I'll take you down with me! -.-"

That's all I guess. Please enjoy! Jupiter Nights

**Cooking Up a Storm: Chapter 1: Dreams of Guys and Food! A Girl's Wishes.**

It was a beautiful, sunny day in the Juban District with few clouds to cover up the warmth of the bright rays of sunshine. A slight breeze was blowing, causing the tree branches to slowly sway back and forth, making the sound of their rustling leaves fill the air.

_Sniff_ "Its cruel and unusual punishment for weather like this to come out on a school day..." Usagi thought while looking out the window from her school desk. "Such a beautiful girl like me should be relishing her childhood on such a pretty, perfect, sunny day like this. I should be frolicking in the park and having picnics with... _sigh _my Mamo-chan."

With that wrapped up in her thoughts, what little attention she had left on Haruna-sensei was now fully blocked out.

Miss Haruna, noticing a "certain student" was ignoring her, walked quietly up to the now smiling into space, totally out of reality Usagi Tsukino. Standing there next to Usagi for five to six seconds, she waited (without a word) to be noticed before releasing her angerous wrath down upon her.

"Usagi Tsukino!"

"Would you like another one of my delicious sandwiches I made just for you my lo... oh! Miss H! What are you doing here?" she replied not fully snapped out of her daydream.

"What am I... doing here?" Miss Haruna responded, repeating Usagi's words and being baffled by her stupidity. "Argh! First you show up late like you do just about every morning homework-less, then you try to enjoy the benefits of an early lunch in my class!"

"But Miss H!" Usagi said, trying to fit her excuses between her teacher's bombardment of words. "I was so hungry and I woke up so late this morning that I had to skip breakfast. If I had not done so, I would have been late... or should I say _sweat drop _extremely late to school."

"I would send you to the hall..." Miss Haruna sighed. "but I've already done that twice... and it's almost lunchtime. Will you please try to listen for the remaining seven minutes of class? 'Hopefully' you will be ready to pay better attention after the break."

Usagi stood up right away and bowed with gratitude. "Oh thank you Miss Haruna-sensei! I promise I won't let you down again! All I need is a good lunch to help me think and focus all attention to you. After all... it's very hard to pay attention on an empty stomach!" A loud growl came from Usagi's stomach, causing her to laugh out loud nervously.

_sweat drop_ "Not to mention teach Usagi..." _sigh_ "I swear this girl is going to force me into early retirement if she doesn't graduate soon." thought Miss Haruna.

A Short Time Later At School

It was now lunchtime and an extremely happy and thrilled Usagi Tsukino was joyfully skipping down the hallway with glee. "I survived, but barely! I must hurry and replenish myself." she said to herself while throwing her books into her locker and getting out her shoes.

Closing her locker door, she turned toward the nearest exit and right into Ami and Makoto. "Hey Usagi-chan. You certainly are in a rush to eat lunch." said her blue haired friend.

Makoto, smiling weakly, formed a sweat drop on her head. "Since when isn't she in a rush to eat. So are we going to 'replenish' ourselves outside today?" she asked.

They didn't even have to wait for a response for Usagi swung her bentou bag around her shoulder (which accidentally hit Ami in the face), grabbed both her friends arms and dashed through the hallway and out the door dragging them along with her.

The lovely day had not changed much other than there was now a few scattered clouds that the wind had brought in. However, this did not stop the sun from shining its warmth down upon the earth. The three girls were at their usual outside lunch spot, which consisted of medium sized hedges and a large oak tree. This also happened to be the very same area where Usagi met Makoto for the first time at school and really got to know her better.

Makoto truly loved this spot more than any other area on the school grounds. Having the thick hedges somewhat shrouding the view and it being tucked away in the corner of the grounds (where nobody had any reason to go through the area) made it the perfect place for her to relax and think about things as well as to just enjoy the company of her two friends.

Another reason would be the greenery, for there was no other part of the school grounds that was as pretty or in-tuned with nature as this area was. She really enjoyed all the beautiful and finely trimmed hedges, and especially enjoyed the large oak tree with its huge trunk and spread of branches that were covered with leaves and acorns.

Makoto, who was sitting in the grass with her back against the large oak, stared at Usagi with disbelief as she flung food into her mouth at miraculous speeds.

"I am _mmph _so glad _smack_ that Miss... _chew_ ...sensei stopped _gulp_ me from eating this earlier today!" Usagi struggled out to say to the others.

"Usagi-chan, eating like that is very dangerous and unhealthy for you." said a concerned but embarrassed Ami. "You could choke. Perhaps you should take it down a notch?"

"Mmm... Ami-chan, you are right." Usagi said while popping another rice ball into her mouth, which was already stuffed with one. "If I eat it all to fast, it wont last as long and my enjoyment will be as empty as..."

"Your bentou box?" Makoto spoke out while pointing to Usagi's now empty box.

"Oh no! _sniff_ It's all gone already? I could have sworn there was much more inside..." Usagi said sadly as she started starring upon Makoto's food drooling.

"Hey, it's ok Usagi-chan! Makoto said waving off Usagi's doubts of asking Makoto for some of her own food. "Go ahead. You know I'm always willing to share mine with you in case you forget yours or gobble it all up too soon."

"Oh thank you thank you!" Usagi shouted out practically in tears of joy. "You're the best! Besides, yours taste better anyways... _mmh _"Yum, yum!"

"You better get some too Ami-chan before it's all gone. I may have allot right now, but with Usagi's speed, there will not be much left soon."

Ami giggled as she helped herself to a rice ball while Usagi ignored the comment for she was too happy savoring the flavor of Makoto's moist, homemade piece of cake. "Hmm... you sure do pack allot of extras all the time Mako-chan." Ami commented.

"I'll say." laughed Usagi as crumbs rained down upon her skirt. "You always pack a full course meal for a whole army. It always fills me up and there is still some left over! So you know there must be quite allot."

Ami stared at disbelief wondering if Usagi realized that she just insulted herself.

"Yeah." Makoto said while she unsuccessfully tried holding back a chuckle. "I believe it never hurts to have extra rations. You never know when you come across a poor soul who really needs it, like Usagi here."

"Hmm... is that the reason?" Usagi's eyes bulged out as she gave a goofy grin. "Gee I always thought you packed extra food just in case you come across a cute guy so you can shower him with your food of affection." Usagi said in a loud mouth, but innocent manner.

Ami sweat dropped and gave a funny smile while she nudged Usagi on the rib with her elbow (motioning her to be quiet), causing the blonde to cough out various bits of food.

"That too..." Makoto said nervously as she sweat dropped as well while putting her arm behind her head blushing.

There was a long silence... (unless you don't count Usagi's bad eating habits as a noise)

"Hmm... say!" she said speaking up again. "How about I teach everyone how to cook something special just for the right kind of guy?"

All of a sudden Usagi's world got twice as bubbly as it was before. "Do you really mean it?" she shouted out. "That would be great!"

Ami smiled at the idea as well. "It has been sometime since we have had a lesson from you."

Usagi stand up and made a fist while looking at it with glee. "Finally I will be able to make something right for my Mamo-chan! Ah... I can see it now..."

Ami sighed and whispered to Makoto to just ignore her.

"Ah, don't worry." Makoto said smiling nervously. "Sooner or later this "talent" **Author's Note: **Referring to cooking. Not mentioning a certain someone's chest! I am not perverted Umi-chan!**** will help me get the perfect boyfriend. Just gotta find the right one first... Hey, haven't you already found the right one?" Makoto gave a playful nudge on Ami's side. "Starts with a U and ends with an A?" **Author's Note: **Makoto is mentioning Urawa who is known as Greg in the English Dub.****

"Oh my, its not true... we are just friends." Ami said in a panic manner as she searched her brain (which didn't seem to work well only while under this kind of topic) for another answer for the new discussion topic. "I have no time for anything serious like that."

"Oh really?" Makoto said with much interest. "What about the time I've seen you nervously walking out of your apartment building?. Huh, huh, huh? I've seen you sneaking off from the entrance with the hood and sunglasses, thinking none would recognize you as you head off."

Ami gasped. "You didn't follow me that evening, did you?" she said in a squeaky voice.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't" she winked. "But its cool. I wont tell anyone. I don't think Usagi-chan heard us anyways. Right Usagi?"

Both looked in the direction of Usagi who was still standing up and babbling about how great Mamoru is and how Makoto's teachings will make their love complete.

"And then I will say "I made this all for you my lo..." um... Did I miss something important?" she said as she looked back at them baffled.

Ami slapped herself in the forehead and sighed with relief as Makoto busted out laughing.

_End of Chapter One_

**Author's End Notes:**

Whew. Finally done with chapter one. I hope its just right. Not too short and not too long. I'm also hoping for something to get noticed in the story. The feeling of it mainly. Could you just imagine all this in your head? For you Sailor Moon fans, does it seem like your everyday Sailor Moon episode? Can you see it as a little episode in your mind? Please tell me in a review!

Word of warning: I am a very slow writer. Just ask Umi-chan. It could take weeks for the next chapter to come out. Maybe even in the months if I have writers block that bad. I'll do my best to continue writing. Maybe seeing what you have to say in your reviews will help?

Till then, dewa mata!

Jupiter Nights aka Ken Shinozaki


End file.
